Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 7 & 5 \\ 4 & 0 & 8 \\ 3 & 8 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 4 & 3 \\ 7 & 0 & 8 \\ 5 & 8 & 1\end{array}\right]$